Falling For You
by Althaea11
Summary: Jane falls for Maura in more ways than one. Spur of the moment stuff, Positively Rizzles. A/N: Just a little something that took over my thoughts; This will be just a small set of short one scene updates.
1. Scene One

**Author Notes:** _Just a little something that took over my thoughts; spur of the moment stuff, definitely something that I haven't tried before. Positively Rizzles. This will be just a small set of short one scene updates, quicker though. I hope it is worth a read._

_._._._._._._._

Jane and Maura were shifting back into their regular rhythm of jogging through the park after breaking a tough case. Somehow, it felt the most natural thing to do, for both of them. Jane might have made faces at Maura's insistence of waking up early to jog and quite possibly did her best imitation of the 10 year kid moping this morning when Maura came to get her up and running; Maura however wasn't ready to take no for an answer. And so here they were, Jane positively charged after shedding the morning sulk and groan, inwardly happy to be doing something with Maura.

"Ah, look at me; it is so warm out today! I can feel my skin burning." Jane groaned impatiently as they turned towards a familiar path, just to trigger Maura into a conversation. She was certain that Maura was just about to come up with a probably analytical, possibly gross encyclopedia fact about skin or heat or body metabolism. For reasons she had never penned down, she found Maura's geeking out like that way beyond adorable and a perfect treat early morning, even if she never admitted it out loud.

To Jane's surprise, Maura did something she hadn't anticipated. Maura turned to look at Jane while their steps were still in sync, her eyes locking onto the vibrant dark orbs, and in the most enticing way, vocalized in a voice dripping with tease, "Ummm, you are so hot!"

Jane staggered in her pace as the words registered themselves and she almost instantly stumbled and tripped over the bricked pavement.

Maura immediately broke her stride and got to Jane's side, although as soon as she registered the stunned face of her best friend, she broke out laughing next to her on the pavement herself.

Jane, realizing what had just happened, instantly brought up her pity face on and pouted, "You are laughing at me because I fell? Maura….." Still unable to wipe away her smirk, Maura nonetheless gave in to the call to help Jane stand up again on her feet instantly as she held out her hand to pick herself up, meanwhile quickly checking Jane for any signs of injury.

"O come on Jane, you had to see your face. O I am never going to forget that one!" Maura admitted amidst giggles that were still giving the rhythm to her words, her hands still tugging the detective to keep her steady. Of course she had no idea that in doing just that, she was bringing about a sudden increase in the pulse rate in Jane's veins that had absolutely nothing to do with her having fallen so suddenly. Jane's heart was instigating its own personal song of euphoria. Somehow, even after making a fool of herself, Jane was smiling at the innocent grin that had seemed to snuggle her best friend's face. She was so irrevocably falling for Maura and the competent detective in her didn't even have a clue.


	2. Scene Two

"Oh No Maura, I am not going to that stupid charity gala again!" Jane groaned in her familiar petulant voice. She was sitting comfortably on Maura's not-so-Maura's-couch-anymore, reluctant to even budge a little, unless the M.E. took her chance and dragged her to the gala.

"Please Jane, it is just an hour and then we will be back in no time!" Maura tried to persuade her friend with reasoning. Although she was certain that this will not be enough. Her body was already ready to fight the next round.

"Na aauuh. I am not going to yet another stupid gathering of overly rich people trying to take my hard earned money without my will. Oh no, that was a lesson I learnt the last time!" Jane argued although a smile somehow found her lips at her own adamancy.

Maura caught that smile and realized that there might be some room for persuasion still. She gently trudged towards Jane, without saying a word and with just a silent expression on her face, she sat beside the detective, armed and ready with a pout that had brought glory to her in arguments before. It was strange, Maura knew that this was something she had never ever done with anyone else; that it was almost devious (although in the most innocent ways) and yet it was the best strategy that she could come up with when Jane decided to sulk like that.

Jane immediately found herself reacting to being pulled into the mischievous attempt of Maura and shifted on the couch, sitting on the edge as if ready to run. "Oh No, not that face again…"

"But Jane, I have no one else to accompany me to. I will be alone and sad…" Maura purposely dragged her words as she playfully pushed her lower lip a little further to pout, keeping her gaze locked with her friend's and her beautiful orbs seemed to grow larger with fake sadness as her eyebrows stretched upwards to complete the expression. She was definitely planning to swipe Jane's off her decision with her eyes and she was actually succeeding. Jane could never say no to those hazel eyes, even when they deliberately tried to yank her from her comfortable couch and a football game to a stupidly rich gala.

"No Maura, No, don't you, oh no..." Jane imitated being pulled by the powers of those hazel eyes in shear amusement as she found herself being swayed into the decision. She placed her palms on her eyes, in a vain attempt to stop that gaze of innocence influencing her, but even she knew it was too late. However in doing so, she somehow lost her balance, being seated on edge of the couch, and tumbled down on the floor with a thud.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura's genuine concern flickered as she resisted giving in to the giggles.

Jane nodded and it was her turn to pout now, although it soon dissipated half way through as realized how funny it was. "Aaahhh, Well Maur, you definitely swiped me off my feet." And Jane chuckled alongside Maura as she rose up to get back to the couch. She had no idea why but she actually loved this little play between them and she knew Maura did too, when she saw a sweet winning grin enwrapping her lips.

"Yeah… alright, I will come with you. But just so you know, you don't play fair Maur!" Jane playfully sounded dejected, although it was hard for her to not to smile back when Maura's face was glowing with her little win.

Maura took her arms in hers, and tugged the detective up to get ready, her eyes sparkling like the waters on a bright sunny day, "But you never really complain!"

Jane chuckled to herself at that, a warmth suddenly hugging her heart in the most genuine ways, those hazel eyes certainly still playing some trick that Jane hadn't figured out yet.


	3. Scene Three

Maura was in her kitchen when she heard a thud in her living room. She knew that it wasn't Bass making that noise, because the thud was louder and denser. She immediately wiped the remnants of the tears that had stuck by after her eyes had dried out, and carefully and in hushed steps stepped out to the living room to see what had happened. When she finally did find out, all the pain forgotten, she burst into laughter.

"Jane," Maura paused, taking in the detective and her surroundings, "why are you sprawled on my living room floor like that?"

Jane was literally sprawled out on the floor with seemingly no intention of getting up. "Umm... Well... I just received a down to earth welcome by our friendly turtle out here." She pointed at Bass who had now just withdrawn into his shell.

Maura giggled at the zest and then instantly dropped by Jane's side to pick her up. "Tortoise, Jane. Come on get up."

Jane finally picked herself up with Maura's help and decided to follow Maura's tug of eyes that were asking her to sit on the couch. When they both settled in, and Jane seemed to gain back her sense of balance, Maura spoke, still smirking at the detective. "Care to explain?"

"Ah well, those three words I should be asking Maur." Jane had realized with one look into the hazel eyes that they had been crying. Maura seemed to withdraw for a moment, not willing to talk, so Jane continued. "I had just unlocked the door, which by the way was very good of you to lock at first," Jane smiled in appreciation for an advice well heeded because Maura had a tendency to leave the door unlocked, "and the moment I set my foot in, I heard someone's muffled sobs, so I grew worried and I immediately rushed towards the kitchen, when your friendly pet took it upon himself to greet me by throwing me off balance." The way Jane said that, in tones of fake insinuation towards the tortoise, Maura couldn't help but open up again and smile.

Jane took Maura's idle hand in hers, her concern constantly growing, and softly asked, "So care to tell me Maur, what happened?"

Jane's soft gaze on Maura's eyes was so intense and solemn that Maura found it out of her control to keep any information to herself. All she wanted right now was her best friend to take away the hurt.

"Cailin, she got angry with me, and left." Maura whimpered sadly.

Ever since Hope had made amends with Maura, and Maura gave her half sister her kidney, things had returned back to normal to sibling fights. Maura wasn't used to dealing with teenager siblings and she always took upon herself to blame, no matter who started the fight.

Jane endearingly looked more intently into Maura's eyes, placing her palm softly on Maura's cheek to hold her face in a soothing caress. "And you were crying over that?" Maura simply nodded, dropping her eyes down to the rim of the couch.

"Look at me Maur," Jane quietly beseeched. When Maura finally did look up at the request, Jane continued, "She is a teenager Maur, she only knows how to fight and throw a tantrum. She will cool off and return back to you. You are her sister remember, and even if she never says that, she admires you and looks up to you. I know that. I am a detective remember?" Jane tried to make Maura smile.

"I never know what to do with her Jane. She makes me angry." Maura pined.

"And it is okay Muar, because you have me and Bass to cool you down, don't you? As a matter of fact I am certain, Bass made me fall on purpose." Jane raised her eyebrows as if she had just realized a crucial lead but then her expressions gave way when she winced as she turned. Maura immediately grew concerned.

"Are you hurt Jane?" Maura asked as her eyes travelled back to Jane's limbs checking for any sign of injury.

Jane just shook her head and sincerely whispered, "Only when you cry."

Maura was just about to gleam in awe and admiration, when Jane spoke up, "Too much sappy right? Doesn't suit my personality," Jane winked at Maura and then looked at Bass who was now intently listening to their conversation, "Bass, be warned, I am going to get back on that one." Jane chuckled and Maura who had finally found back her smile just tugged on her hands as she leaned sideways into Jane's arms, letting everything else fade away.

_._._._._._

 **Author Notes:** _Wow, no matter how hard I try, I always find my way back to Maura's thoughts. I wonder why? *wink*_


	4. Scene Four

"What do you think you are doing Jane?" Maura walked in on Jane, her voice melodramatically endearing.

Jane almost lost her grip on the fifth packet of French fries that she was quickly taking out from Maura's fridge. She was barely able to hold it all together in her arms, the packed food threatening to fall to the floor any moment. "Throwing a party for gravely famished people…" Jane's eyebrows rose in innocence on its own accord as she tried to smile in order to throw off being caught by Maura and instead finished up that sentence with a full blown smirk on her lips, "…just me?"

Maura almost giggled before she schooled her features. "I do have bread and English muffins you know. Why don't you eat that?" She moved about the kitchen to finally sit on the stool just beside to the one where Jane was about to sit.

"Now where is the fun in that?!" Jane winked at Maura as she finally managed to place all the food, almost about to tumble off her hands on the kitchen platform right in front of her. She then picked it up all in one go, placed it in the oven, heated it up and then brought it all back to the platform, sitting right beside Maura, her food still inside packets. Her eyes almost shone in child like excitement as they switched from food to Maura's and then back to the food. "Captain Jack Sparrow likes it dangerous." Jane chuckled into her own imitation of the fictional pirate.

Maura's eyes grew fonder as she finally got to see Jane's face in pure excitement. Somehow Jane's adamancy on not eating healthy food was way too endearing to be restrained instantly. Nonetheless, Maura knew she had to find a way. "Muffins are delicious too, Jane." She chirped as Jane genuinely focused on everything she had in front of her.

"They pretty much taste like cardboard in front of these yummy, crispy fries!" Jane picked a chunk of French fries from the plastic bag directly and just before putting those in her mouth, moaned, "Umm… come to me you little angels!"

Maura couldn't resist laughing out right." O my god Jane, they are definitely not angels. They will bring up your cholesterol to dangerous levels that is what they will do."

When Jane didn't seem to come out of her bliss, Maura just rose a little from her seat to pick up a plate and placed the French fries off the bag and onto a plate for Jane. "Well, at least eat them properly." Maura smiled into her words as she nudged the plate back towards Jane.

Jane's eyes melted at that gesture. She picked up one French fry from her plate and offered it to Maura as a peace offering. When Maura made a face, Jane just smirked back and nudged Maura's elbow in playful mirth as she gleamed into the words, "You know you want to Maur…" As Maura's expression changed from denial to resistance, Jane knew she had her friend in her trap. She whispered as she saw Maura almost smiling now, "Don't worry Maur, I won't tell anyone."

As soon as Maura took it, Jane burst into playful laughter. Maura's arms quickly caught Jane's lest she lost her balance, but joined in too.

Moments into the laughter, Jane just adoringly voiced out, "Oh Muar, what am I gonna do without you?"

Maura just kept a smile that echoed the promise of her words. "You will never have to."

_._._._._

 _Author Notes: So Yeah, for those who read this first, I apparently made Jane eat cold fries in her "gravely famished" state. Lets just say I had a good laugh after I realized my mistake. Thank you wolvesjr34 for pointing that out so vividly :D_


	5. Scene Five

"Hey there sleepyhead, you alright?" Jane gently opened the door of Maura's bedroom and took small steps to get to Maura's side. Maura was still under the covers, her hairs all tousled up and face paler than usual.

"I called you like ten times and you didn't answer, I got worried so I came up. Are you okay?" Jane still cautious with her steps as if worried that the hustle of her shoes might trouble the M.E.

As Jane found a small spot to sit by Maura, Maura just smiled and nodded at which Jane just raised an eyebrow. A small husked voice broke out of Maura's throat as she gave in to Jane's silent repeated enquiry. "It is nothing Jane. I am just running a slight fever. I will fight it out. "

What Maura didn't really say, her eyes gave it all away. Her eyes were a little bloodshot and restless, it was clear, she hadn't slept all night and Jane's forehead furrowed in concern as her eyes began to assess the condition of her best friend, her hand instantly reaching up to Maura's forehead to gauge her body temperature. "Oh my god Maur, that is not a slight fever! You are running a really high fever."

Jane instantly took Maura's wrist by her fingers to check her pulse. Her concern only grew when her fingers met with a pulsing significantly higher than normal. "Just wait a minute right here. I will be right back." Jane immediately stood up talking long steps to cross the room and to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, Maura's "No Jane, I am okay" hushed pleas dismissed without a second thought.

Moments later Jane was out with a tablet and glass in one hand and a wet towel in a mug in another. She sat just beside Maura's and nudged her up to sit upright a little so that she could have the medicine.

"The medicine will make me sleepy Jane; I have to go to work in an hour." Maura pouted and even in that moment Jane couldn't dismiss how adorable Maura was. She schooled her smile nevertheless because it was necessary.

"Oh no, today Dr. Maura Isles is taking a sick leave. You are not getting out of this bed until I say so. Now come on, have this, you know you need it." Jane's voice was stern as she detected Maura's resistance.

When Maura made a face, Jane's eyebrows just rose a little higher, this time her voice softer in the lines of a request, "Maur, Please."

Somehow Maura couldn't fight any longer and settled silently doing what she was told. She took the glass back and let Maura slide back in under the covers. She then put the wet towel on Maura's forehead to bring the heat down. Maura resisted the first few times when Jane was swabbing the towel in water to keep replacing the heat the towel was absorbing, but when Jane kept on going despite Maura's feeble attempts, she just let Jane do what she was doing and minutes later she found sleep tugging her in.

Even after Maura's eyes drooped comfortably into sleep, Jane's didn't unwind until the temperature came down a few notches, replacing the towel every 30 seconds. When the temperature did drop down, she eventually just decided to sit by her friend's side, worried that she might wake up and need her. She wasn't going back to work until she saw for herself that Maura was okay. She knew that it was just fever and Maura was going to be alright with the medicines kicking in, but her heart still thumped in worry, silently sending a prayer up to the heavens she didn't even know she was making.

Her hands rose up to Maura's forehead as her fingers gently caressed Maura's hair. "Get well soon Maur. I don't like it when I don't get to see your brilliant smile."


	6. Scene Six

Maura found herself being gently nudged to consciousness by a silent soft breathing somewhere beside her. Having spent the whole night fighting the high fever, her hands instantly reached her forehead to check the temperature. It turned out pale cool to touch and she sighed. She looked around and her gaze caught a calm slumbering form of Jane, peacefully breathing beside her, her head resting unevenly on the cushion of the chair that had been drawn nearer to her bed, Jane's scarred hands gently holding her own hands in a tender purchase. Maura smiled, somehow that wasn't even an option; the smile just came up right away. And then she remembered. Jane had come in the morning looking for her. Her eyes immediately looked around to join the pieces of her memory together. She saw the mug and the towel sitting beside her slippers. Her eyes switched back to the clock and her eyes actually widened in shock when she saw the time. It was 5 in the evening. She had slept through the day.

Somehow her shock from the realization jolted Jane from her slumber. Jane yawned but then as soon as her eyes locked on Maura's, she instantly smiled back. "Hey there, how are you feeling now?" Without even waiting for an answer, her hands found themselves checking Maura's forehead.

Maura found her smile back. "Better. You stayed."

"Yes, Yes I did." Jane was still grinning having found that Maura's fever had subsided.

"You slept here." It was not a question. It was realization molding into gratitude. Maura's eyes were now wide open and still holding onto Jane's sleepy gaze as if it were a breath of fresh air.

"Yes, I did that too. Apparently I couldn't get any sleep last night too. Was way too restless, and I am positive it wasn't the case we are working on." Jane just managed to wink before a blush enveloped her face at the realization of what she had admitted.

Maura felt a genuine warmth snug her heart and she didn't know anything else but to beam back. She tried sitting up but suddenly felt a bit dizzy and sank back to the bed.

"Hey hey easy, are you sure you are okay?" Jane immediately pulled herself up to hold Maura steady, her eyebrows rising in concern, almost doubting her own assessment moments back.

"I think I am just exhausted with the whole thing." Maura concluded.

Jane helped her sit back, and then having reassessed Maura's condition, articulated her plan of action. "Well, you take it easy and freshen yourself; I will fix you something for your exhaustion. Do you need me to help you get to the bathroom Maur?" Jane offered with the most genuine affection she usually only showed for Maura, her hands still holding her secure.

"No Jane, I will be okay." Maura smiled. "Thanks."

"Always at your service Doctor Isles" Jane just winked and chuckled.

She then took the towel and mug away and when she almost reached the door, she just turned back and voiced gently, "Just call me if you do need me. I am downstairs." And then just for the fun of it added in downtown abbey style, "milady!"

Maura rolled her eyes as a giggle found way to her lips. Maura silently shelved that to be the best way to fight back a fever, perhaps anything; with Jane around.

 **Author Notes:** So, umm… well, yeah Maura just pulled me in again! :D There is Jane coming up in the next update. *fingers crossed* for some more smiles! Thank you for all the favorites and the follows and the reviews!


	7. Scene Seven

**Author Notes:** __ _I just started with an image of Jane holding a lot of balloons at Maura's door and then it all went mushy and fluffy from there. I had absolutely no control ;)_

_._._._._._._._

Maura had just stepped down from upstairs and entered her kitchen when she heard her door open and close followed by an unexpected however a very familiar thud. The scene that awaited for her eyes to see wasn't even close to anything she would have imagined- a fallen Jane in the foyer with one hand still holding onto a bunch of balloons (?), making absolutely incredulous faces at Bass who was sitting right by her side, his head poking out and if it wasn't Maura's eyes playing a game with her, was Bass smiling? Maura couldn't resist herself at that scene that unfolded and her giggles soon enveloped the entire room, which at once caught the attention of the detective.

"Laughing at a fallen warrior isn't an honorable thing to do Maura!" Jane spoke out loud, her eyes still grueling Bass and her tone reprimanding although there was no edge to it.

"Well, it isn't my mistake that I find you sprawled more times on my floor than on my bed!" An immediate blush adored the M.E.'s cheeks although Jane could have sworn she could see something dancing in Maura's eyes.

"Come on then, help me Maur!" Jane's voice was now more insistent and her eyes almost grew into an adorably earnest stare that Maura could never say no to.

"I thought the warrior didn't need help!" Maura still giggled, her eyes now watering having laughed so much. However she reached besides the detective in an instant, careful not to step on Bass's little limbs and held Jane's hand to help her stand up. "What happened this time?"

"I think your turtle has it out for me. I just came in and then suddenly out of nowhere your ninja turtle here tripped me over on his shell." Jane eyed the tortoise who coincidently held onto her gaze, still appearing to smile. "It is that or he really likes to welcome me in his own trip-me-over-smile-his-eyes-out earthly way."

Maura laughed at that incredulous event description, knowing that Jane had purposely called her tortoise a turtle yet again just to tease. "It is a tortoise Jane. Come on now, sit on the couch." She nudged Jane towards the living area when her initial query came back to her. "Why do you have a bunch of balloons tied to your hand by the way?"

Jane, as if suddenly realizing what her plans were, turned around and beamed right at Maura, "Surprise! These are for you! Oh and by the way, you haven't gone to the kitchen yet, have you?" Jane's eyes were now trying to penetrate through the partition to look over at the kitchen platform.

Maura, clearly amused at whatever Jane was doing, grinned back, her eyebrows raised as if burrowing the question deep through her expressions before verbalizing them. "What are you doing Jane?"

It was Jane's turn to bore her eyes into Maura's. "You don't remember do you? Well do you remember what day is today?"

"Ah… yes. But today is not my birthday…" Maura winked though clearly she was trying to jog her memory to remember the event.

Instead of voicing the answer, Jane just handed the balloons in Maura's palm and tugged her towards the kitchen platform where a small cake and a seemingly handmade card was propped up; In beautiful calligraphic letters was written on the cake, "Awesome Us!"

Maura clearly surprised, looked back into Jane's gaze and then picked up the card. In broad green and brown strokes were drawn, what seemed like a tortoise and a dog, labeled Bass and Jo, bringing forth the balloons. She opened the card to find the following written in clearly what was Jane's handwriting. Maura could have identified that from anywhere.

" _Hey Maur, I don't know if you remember but today is the day when I first met you in Stanley's café, all those years back. I had no idea then that I would not only be lucky enough to know you but also have you in my life and in my heart like the sweet, adorable, totally goofy, yet brilliant soul that you are. This is just me going a little out of my usual way to say, Thank you, for being my Maur."_

Jane hadn't left her gaze as Maura read the note. Maura's face swam in myriad emotions, from astonishment to recognition, from admiration to adoration. When Maura looked up back at Jane, her smile just grew wider, an overwhelming warmth spreading from her eyes to her lips.

"Guess Bass, really did want to hold the balloons." Jane winked as she grinned back. "Do you like it? I made it."

"It is beautiful Jane; I can't believe you remembered all this time." Maura's eyes were glistening with untamed joy.

"Of course I did." Jane said with pride directed at Maura. "It's you."

Maura was about to embrace Jane into a tight fierce hug when Jane ducked. "Alright, yeah too sappy for the detective! I have a dead on reputation to hold to Maur." Jane smirked as she put on the stoic face. However when Maura pouted at being denied a hug, Jane simply went back to pull Maura into a warm sweet hug. "You know I can't say no to that!"

Maura smiled as she held her arms around Jane. "I know you can't. Thank you," Maura paused as she tried to put all the love that was nuzzling her heart, into the words she was about to voice, "for being my Jane."


	8. Scene Eight

It was a usual Friday night after dinner and Jane and Maura were snuggled on the couch in Jane's living room, watching an old football match. They had watched a much anticipated documentary last night and there were no recent documentaries on Maura's to-watch list that Jane was aware of so when dinner had finished, Jane had nonchalantly asked Maura if she was up for watching an old football match and Maura had just nodded.

Just five minutes in, Jane had sensed that there was something wrong with Maura; although she was nestled closed to Jane; her one arm wrapping Jane's stomach and the other just sitting idly over the sheets they had used to stay a little warm, Maura wasn't her usual self. She was as if in a state of deep sad frown, a frown that hadn't impressed itself on Maura's face but Jane could still see it all over her best friend.

"What's wrong Maur?" Jane whispered, keeping her eyes now solely on Maura, her words laced with concern. She never felt good when Maura was sad.

"Nothing Jane…" Maura whispered back.

"Then why is your face saying something is? Come on, you know you can tell me anything, I am not going to sing it out to the world!" Jane followed that little nudge with a smirk knowing it would elicit a smile from the blonde.

And so it did. "I would actually want to see you sing sometime." Maura's little smile still hadn't left her lips.

"All in good time my lady…" Jane's ever so contagious smile that had always left Maura reciprocating was all over her face now. But she brought the conversation back on track. "But really Maur, what's wrong? You seem so sad. I can sense sadness you know?" Jane raised her eyebrows as she pressed.

Maura smiled as a gentle smile of encouragement played on Jane's lips. Her dark beautiful eyes were looking at her hazel ones and she could sense all the care and love Jane was unconsciously pouring for her. She eventually opened up. _How could she not have?_

"I am just not feeling good Jane. May be it's the exhaustion of the week kicking in, or perhaps it is something else, but I don't know, I just feel low."

Jane looked at Maura for a few moments, taking in her words, her forehead etched with deep concentration and then suddenly as if a figurative light bulb went on in her mind, and her smile found a way back to her lips. "I will be right back Maur!"

Maura felt the sudden loss of Jane's presence near her when Jane suddenly stood up and sauntered back to her room, but within a minute she was back, making her _whole_ again. It was funny how just the presence of Jane made everything easier for Maura. She looked at what Jane had brought and noticed that she was holding a small diary in her hand, more like one of those that people kept for personal journals and she was almost about to open to a page when she paused and looked at Maura, a grin finding its way back as her question ended, "Okay, so I am going to share something with you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this, and I mean anyone! Do you promise Doctor?"

Maura could almost touch that smile with her fingers. She giggled and replied back earnestly with a little mirth. "I cross my heart detective." Her fingers made an impression of a cross on the left of her chest, her giggles still peeking through.

"Good. So well you know how sometimes you are just listening to some songs and the words suddenly find a way to your heart and move you in ways you actually can't put to words, O the irony of it! But yeah, so that happens right?" Jane's face was shining in excitement that was absolutely contagious for Maura, so was the smile.

"Yeah..." Maura replied, urging her to continue.

"Well, when I find something like that I write it down so that when I feel sad, I can just read it again and feel them just like I did the first time. There is this song. It made me smile at a time I thought I just wouldn't ever get a chance. Would you like to listen to its lyrics if I read them?"

There was an earnest and honest expression of care wrapping Jane's words and honestly there was nothing Maura could say no to if Jane was looking at her like that, with all that warmth seeping around her embracing her warm and tender.

"I would love to."

Jane smiled back, opened her arms to silently request Maura to snuggle up at her side close and once she was in her arms, she began reading the words slowly, her eyes focusing with concentration.

" _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

 _you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger;  
May you never take one single breath for granted,_

 _God forbid love ever leave you empty handed…"_

Jane paused for a moment and looked back at Maura. Her face was adorably etched with intrigue, and she could see the signs of the sad frown she had seen earlier fading away. It was an adorable sight and Jane just couldn't help but smile and continue.

"… _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
whenever one door closes I hope one more opens;  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,_

 _I hope you dance…"  
_

Jane could sense a smile adoring her best friend's face and one look at it, all she wanted was to never let it leave her lips. She kept on reading, her husky voice now pouring all the love her heart was swelling with.

"… _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance;  
Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking,  
Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making;_

 _Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider;  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, _

_I hope you dance…I hope you dance…"_

Jane's voice lingered on the last few words, a sense of admiration dancing on her lips. It weren't just the words; it was Maura and those words together. Somewhere while reading those words out loud, Jane had weaved a feeling of belongingness for those words, as if they were supposed to be said just to pull Maura out of her sadness and fill her with love for everything around and an unprecedented sense of comfort. She gently closed the journal and placed it gently on the coffee table. She then slowly looked back at Maura, wondering if any of that had made a difference.

Maura smiled back an earnestly genuine smile for Jane and Jane found her breath falter for a moment before she found it hugging her heart. Maura seemed happy, her eyes sparkling in an unspoken awe and her lips dancing with something soft yet sincere, gratefulness, and love perhaps. It was hard not to just give her everything in that moment.

Jane pulled Maura closer, Maura immediately abiding, snuggling even closer, her lips softly pressing a sweet kiss on Jane's cheek. She smiled even brighter and then brought her head back to rest on Jane's shoulder. "Thank you Jane." was all she whispered, although her heart was deceiving wanting to convey more than just a thank you.

She was trying to make Maura feel better and somehow Maura had found to do exactly the same and perhaps even more just by being there. Jane smiled into that, a silent thank you gracing her lips as well, for she had realized that for everything that came and went in her life, Maura was her constant and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _The lyrics here are from a Lee Ann Womack Song, "I hope you dance." Due Credits._


	9. Scene Nine

" _Sometimes I think about what I want with my life. Not that I don't like my job as a homicide detective. I love my job. I love that I can help bring justice to those who couldn't themselves and closure to those who are left bereaving in the wake of what sometimes is just brutality in all essence. But apart from that, there is something inside me that is nudging me to find something else. Something that gives me the refuge I need and the calm of a silently hustling river; or someone. Too romantic coming from a detective? Huh! Believe me I read that out loud! But for some reason it isn't strange at all. Because I feel I already know…_ "

"Jane… Jane, where are you?"

Jane fondly smiles as her thoughts so beautifully blend with the voice that just evoked the silence with a sweet rhythm of her own name. Never had she thought she would love being called by her name that much.

"I am here Maur." She couldn't help the smile that tugged her lips as her voice trickled with admiration for the name on its own. It was like her mind was tripping with joy just with the sweet melodies of their names. She actually felt a little surprised because that felt so them, and she hasn't realized it up until now.

Maura entered with an unusual urgency in her steps although not for one moment did her gait lost its elegance. That duo, Jane was sure, wasn't anyone's feat but Maura's. Her Maura could do anything.

" _This is going to turn me into a romantic!_ " Jane quickly left that thought on the paper before it trickled down and got lost.

As Maura finally found her friend in her line of vision, her urgency gracefully blended in relief and she inadvertently smiled finding the 'intimidating' detective slouched up on her couch with a pen and a diary… _wait, is that a journal that I gave her once?_ And intrigue quickly snuggled its way around that never dimming smile.

"You are finally writing?" Maura's eyes perked up as the words slipped in a dance of excitement. Jane could see a slight sliver of hope giving the almost enticing momentum to her excitement. To that, Jane could never deny anything.

"Well, I thought, it was high time I heeded to the suggestions of the Chief Medical Examiner at Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Jane grinned at her own remark.

Maura beamed at the playful teasing that was starting to begin. "It was really high time, Detective." She slowly made her way besides Jane, Jane in tune with her steps, shifting just enough for them to sit snuggly close. "I was beginning to think I will have to remind you who I was."

"Oh believe me; I am never going to forget who you are." Her laughter transcended into a smile that reached her eyes. Her heart quickly added, "… _to me…_ "

Maura linked her arms in Jane's and rested her head on her shoulder. "I missed you."

"But why would you?" Jane playfully nudged Maura with her shoulder and smiled looking into her eyes. "I am right here."

"I just did detective. The why, is your area of expertise", whispered Maura.

"That is under debate, because usually it's you telling me why it could have been a sharp pointy object!" Jane grinned childishly.

"Jane…." Maura whined in almost synced childishness.

"Mauraaaaaaa…." Jane laughed at their childish banter. They went on for a while selecting whose turn it was to select the movie for the night but not once did the smile left Jane's lips. As Maura fell asleep on Jane a little before the movie was about to be over, Jane found her smile reaching beyond her eyes and to her heart. She slowly pulled the blanket over to Maura's shoulders, turned the television off, dimmed the lights and closed her own eyes with the feeling of Maura snuggled close to her. This was nice. This is what she was looking for. Her eyes opened when her mind finally synced with what her heart already knew. _Maura. It was Maura._


	10. Scene Ten

_**Author's Notes: I had these scene (entitled 'A Yes' in my drafts) envisioned in my mind before I even started writing this story, but I never got to the point to pen it down completely. Today I have, and it fits this story perfectly. With the show slowly coming to an end, every single moment of theirs feels like a treasure to cherish in writing. I hope you all like it. Thank you for continuing to read this little story of mine.**_

"Hey Maur, have you ever heard those instrumentals with flute in it?" Jane asked over her shoulder as she paused at the channel she was surfing on the television while having her evening beer. She was half sitting, half laying flat on Maura's couch while Maura was busy making snacks.

Maura suddenly chirped up out of her reverie and smiled enthusiastically when Jane turned back for an answer, "Did you know Jane that there are many types of flutes. They even differentiate on the makes. The piccolo is the smallest and highest pitched of the flute family. It can be very shrill to listen to and almost always out of tune!"

"Maura, a Yes or a No?" Jane couldn't hide her grin wrapped in endearment and her usual teasing tone as she emphasized on the two words specifically.

Maura was smiling again. For some reason she adored when Jane did that, the way when she almost perfectly contradicted her impatience for an answer and her sweet nothing for her inquisitiveness. She knew Jane actually loved her "Google speak" as the detective usually phrased, and Maura actually was in awe of Jane's incredibly kind heart for giving her space and accepting her for who she was.

Jane caught the smile that went all up to Maura's eyes and couldn't help but reciprocate them for a full second, until she remembered her stance and repeated, "A Yes or A No! Come on Maura, practice with me! A yes… or a no…Yes… No…" She comically over pronounced the words when she saw that Maura's smile stayed and no frown came.

Maura decided to admire Jane's childish but nonetheless endearing expressions for a few moments before she acquiesced. "Yes, Jane." Both of them could feel the warmth of smiles that embraced their countenances that very instant.

"You know what Maur; we should have a better practice match! Let us play a game!" Jane almost jumped off the couch as she decided to sit in front of Maura on the stool by the kitchen island. Staying close, it was an unspoken comfort.

Before Maura could really deduce if she should fall in the trap and go for whatever Jane was going to ask her to play, Jane adamantly continued, "The game is called, "A Yes or a No" She winked at Maura as soon as she saw the realization dawning on Maura's face. She took that as an encouragement to continue on her mission.

"I will ask you a series of questions and all you get to speak is a yes or a no."

Maura feigned doubt but then eased into a smile and agreed.

"Great, then let's begin!"

"Have you ever talked to a chimpanzee?" Jane chuckled as she heard her own words.

Maura raised an eyebrow clearly amused by the silliness of the question. She was about to go on a fact-spree when Jane understood and stopped her. "Aahaa! No facts, no did you knows, no going all encyclopedia on me, just a plain Yes or a No."

Maura opened her mouth and then shut it again. She then complied and replied, "No."

"Good. Now next; do you keep the sandwiches I bring you in the dead people fridge?"

Maura avoided eye contact as she replied almost inaudibly. "Yes."

"Mauraaaaa! I told you not to. That is the dead people fringe for God's sake. Well I will have to see to it myself from now on then. Okay next!" Jane easily stood up, took Maura's hand in hers and nudged her to walk with her up to the couch, her eyes still not losing contact with the beautiful hazel orbs.

"Have ya ever been too drunk?" Jane mischievously grinned.

Maura blushed at the mere mention and nodded still gracefully, "Ummm Yes."

"O Why Dr. Isles, you have stories to tell! I need to hear all about it sometime!" Jane playfully winked as they both finally settled on the couch comfortably, side by side. Jane drew the blanket over them and tucked Maura in gently, smiling as Maura smiled up to her eyes again. She loved to see Maura happy like that. If it were for her, she would do anything to see her smile like that all the time.

"Does our spending the movie night make you happy even if it's my turn?" Jane chuckled but pulled up her big puppy eyes expression.

Maura didn't even skip a beat to answer."Yes. Very much." A blush colored her cheeks again.

Jane smiled, opened her arm inviting Maura to snuggle closer and she obliged without a second thought. She whispered softly, her voice filled with a sense of solace and content, "This is good."

Jane smiled reached her eyes. She pulled Maura closer and snuggled her close, nodding gently. "Yes it is."

"Do you want us to stay like this forever and never have it to end?" Jane mused, knowing that was what she wanted in her heart.

Maura pulled back just a little to look into Jane's eyes, sincerity shining in every fleck of light that her own orbs were reflecting and solemnly whispered "Yes. Always."

Jane smiled and placed a soft kiss on Maura's forehead, lingering just a bit longer. She then gently pulled back, looking into those happy eyes, her heart soaring at the sight. "You are the best thing that has happened to me."

Maura giggled and happily replied back. "Yes!"

"Mauraaaa…!" Jane feigned pout but then instantly turned up into a solemn smile. "Actually Yep, that _is_ true; in every sense of the word." Maura's heart swelled at that solemn admission and despite wanting to realize her feelings into words, she instead chose to place a soft kiss on Jane's cheek and rest back in the cozy snuggle, knowing that Jane didn't need her words to feel what her heart was reeling with. She always knew. And Jane sure did.


	11. Scene Eleven

**Author Notes:** _I woke up with this beautiful feeling clinging to my thoughts and I just wanted it penned down._

A faint rhythm was resonating through the room. It was well over midnight. The rhythm was gentle, soft and almost made Jane smile in her sleep. However to her dismay, when Jane turned around, her hands grasped at an empty bed beside her. Half awake because of the absence of warmth around her, her mind played back the night before. Her muscles mirrored an echo of the fatigue as she remembered how drained she had been with her work the past weeks; and after a usual movie night with Maura, she hadn't been able to find the strength to go back to her apartment. Maura wouldn't have had it any other way, but have her sleep alongside her because she knew what unclosed cases did to her sleep. With the thought of Maura's insistent requests playing back again, Jane found her lips curl in a sweet smile again. But the empty bed against her palm brought her train of thought back to the present. Maura wasn't around.

Jane managed to sit up, with her eyes looking around the room when a faint gentle light obscured by curtains caught her attention. It was a soft glimmer, almost fading back and forth with the mellow wind that was swaying the curtains. It finally registered with her that it was the gentle rain outside that had made her smile in her sleep. The very next instant, her eyes caught up with the figure sitting on the small couch, facing the rain through the windows. Her smile grew as she recognized the familiar face of her Maura, sitting across the open window, her eyes closed, taking in the breeze and the water droplets that came with it. What made her pause for a few more moments was the sight of a distinct smile on Maura's serene countenance, which grew up a notch every time drops of rain managed to sway in with the breeze and caress her face.

"Hey you…" a croaky, sleepy yet fond voice escaped Jane's lips. "What are you doing up Maur?"

Maura opened her eyes and smiled fondly when she found Jane looking at her. She glanced back at the rain and then met Jane's glimmering eyes again. "This..." Maura softly whispered; her voice laced with content. "This Jane…" Maura smiled again, "I woke up and I just couldn't resist watching it." Maura shifted on her seat and patted gently beside her, beckoning Jane. "Come here Jane… Look…"

Jane smiled at the absence of words with Maura. Sometimes, she realized, even her Google-mouth didn't need words. A chuckle escaped her lips at that thought and she found her feet leading her to Maura in a matter of seconds. She softly settled on Maura's left and took the cover of the blanket Maura instantly offered. Quietly snuggled beside her best friend, Jane needed no words for a while. She admired the rain just like Maura did and it brought a fond smile to her lips again.

"What is it about this rain… It makes me wanna smile Maur…" Jane sighed softly in Maura's ear.

"It is so many things at once Jane. It's an embrace," Maura softly whispered back, her right hand now finding its way towards the rain drops, "a cool to touch and warm to feel, blissful and never-ending embrace that ends every fraction of second and begins the next." She gently entwined her other hand in Jane's. "It's a breath of fresh air for the soul." Maura instantly looked back in Jane's eyes, her beautiful hazel orbs glimmering in the dim light of the side lamp that had caught Jane's own eyes earlier. "Have I told you how much I love rain?" Her lips curled up in a smile again but this time, Jane could see the smile reaching Maura's eyes and for a second, a part of Jane wondered if this was for an entirely different reason.

Jane beamed hearing Maura evoking that feeling in her. There was a gentleness to it that escaped her words. But it was there, within her reach, entwining with her very own soul. "It's beautiful Maur." Jane cuddled cozily in the blanket as she leaned on Maura's shoulder. "But do you know what makes it worthwhile though?"

Maura's brow decided to lift up on its own accord before her words could put forth the question. "What Jane?"

"You… beside me… ", Jane smiled back.

Maura's smile met her eyes as she nodded and she leaned in closer to Jane, her fingers still entwined in Jane's. "You beside me... certainly is."


End file.
